


Я тоже

by Nikeleit



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: F/F, Romance, movieverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Матрица снова дала сбой
Relationships: Olga (Nochnoy Dozor)/Svetlana Nazarova
Kudos: 4





	Я тоже

**Author's Note:**

> Мувиверс во все поля, уж слишком хороша была сцена с этими двумя в ДД.   
> Работа была написана на ФБ-2018 для команды Miry Lukyanenko

…И до жути повторялось все так же, как и несколько лет назад: ванная комната; окутанная паром фигура за мокрой занавеской, липнущей к телу; даже костюм на Ольге был тот же. И жарко целуя губы Светланы, она совершенно не желала думать, почему это снова происходит, когда они успели проморгать этот новый сбой в Матрице и когда просто дружеская шутка переросла в самое настоящее сумасшествие.

— Оля, Оля, Оля, — Светлана, казалось, бредила: несмотря на хлещущую из душевой лейки горячую воду, что ощущалась практически кипятком, Света вся покрылась мурашками и пальцы ее, сжимавшие плечи Ольги, были совершенно ледяными, что чувствовалось даже сквозь плотную ткань пиджака. — О-о-оля, — стон вырвался из горла отчаянным криком, ее трясло, будто она готова была прямо сейчас вывернуться из собственного тела всей плотью наружу.

— Света, — кое-как дотянувшись до крана, Великая наконец перекрыла поток воды. — Света, смотри на меня, — цепко ухватив лицо Светланы в ладони, Ольга, не церемонясь, встряхнула ее. — Очнись, — и снова поцеловала, будто в опровержение своих слов. — Только переносить нас на тропический остров не надо, — пробормотала она, весело хмыкнув.

Оперевшись руками о бортик ванной, Света сначала что-то согласно промычала в ответ, а потом, видимо осознав сказанное, начала смеяться, вначале прикусив собственный язык, затем стукнувшись зубами о зубы Ольги.

— Прости, — сквозь смех выдавила она, попытавшись вылезти из ванной, но поскользнулась на куске мыла и наверняка упала бы и что-нибудь себе точно отбила, если бы Ольга вовремя ее не подхватила.

— Давай вылезай, пока не расшиблась, — Великая улыбнулась, помогая подруге выбраться на пол.

Под мокрыми ступнями заскрипел коврик, Света потянулась за полотенцем, избегая смотреть на Ольгу. На щеках вспыхнул румянец, заколотило еще сильнее — теперь уже от стыда, в ванной ощутимо стало не хватать воздуха… Ольга вышла за дверь. Мокрые колготки захлюпали по ламинату, на кухне громыхнул чайник, Света мышью прокралась в гостиную к шкафу с одеждой, краем глаза уловив, как, раздраженно отмахнувшись от мокрой пряди, настырно лезущей в глаз, Ольга прикурила от спички, сильно сжав зубами фильтр папиросы. Чертыхаясь себе под нос, Света попыталась отыскать на полках халат, ударилась локтем о полку и чертыхнулась еще раз, зажмурившись от ослепившей боли.

— Халат на диване, — Ольга стряхнула пепел в раковину, не сводя с нее взгляда.

— Спасибо, — Света закрыла створки шкафа, поймав в зеркале пристальный взгляд. Смутилась еще больше, нервно поправила полотенце, пытаясь закутаться в несчастную ткань чуть ли не с головой.

Ольга отвернулась, выключая засвистевший чайник, достала из посудного шкафчика две кружки. Вся ситуация напоминала какое-то немое артхаусное кино. Великая фыркнула себе под нос, разливая кипяток по кружкам. Все звуки, кроме дыхания двух человек, будто исчезли, тишина давила на виски, опошляя все произошедшее, низводя его до уровня бульварного адюльтера. Капля воды сорвалась с пряди волос на плечо, разбившись о кожу, и звук этот оказался неожиданно громким в тишине квартиры. Одна и та же мысль — «Сделай уже хоть что-нибудь» — билась в сознаниях обеих. Первой не выдержала Назарова, порывисто бросившись к Ольге, будто пол под ногами грозил провалиться, если она прямо сейчас не преодолеет это расстояние в какие-то несчастные пару шагов.

— Оля, — Света позвала ее, будто потерявшийся ребенок, ищущий мать, уткнулась лбом между лопаток и обхватила руками за талию. — Я… — и замолчала беспомощно, не зная, что именно сказать.

Ольга положила свои руки поверх рук подруги и переплела их пальцы, улыбнувшись своему отражению в лужице воды в раковине.

— Я тоже, — и в этом было все то невысказанное, что не нуждалось в словах. В сдвинувшуюся с места тишину оглушительно ворвалось тиканье часов, капанье воды из крана, шаги соседей по лестнице… Ольга закрыла глаза, не отпуская руки Светланы. Говорить не хотелось, хотелось просто чувствовать. — Я тоже, — повторила она беззвучно, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца кольцо на безымянном пальце Назаровой.


End file.
